In mobile communication systems a radio telephone or the like is often supported in a cradle mounted on the control console or like of a vehicle in which the radio telephone user is travelling. An example of such a cradle is given in British Patent application GB 2 243 049. The cradle comprises a mounting bracket which is pivotally connected to the cradle by a conventional ball and socket arrangement. The ball and socket arrangement are each fixedly connected to either one or other of the cradle or mounting bracket. At certain speeds and under certain conditions the vibrations of the vehicle can cause the radio telephone to rattle and move about in its cradle, causing noise, possibly damage to the radio telephone and at worse causing the radio telephone to come out of the cradle. Thus, there is a particular requirement for a vibration damping mounting in mobile communication systems. Due to the fact that different radio telephone users prefer their radio telephone mounted in different orientations, a vibration damping mounting suitable for use with a radio telephone must have the same damping characteristics irrespective of the orientation in which the radiotelephone is mounted.